


don't bug me

by jeodoboleo



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7752628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeodoboleo/pseuds/jeodoboleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sanghyuk may or may not be ticklish, he was just caught-off guard alright?</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't bug me

sanghyuk flinches, shoulders shrinking up to his ears and spine straightening, when he feels light fingers trail in quick swipes over his back. he turns, and the culprit freezes; jaehwan in mid-swipe, tongue between his lips and fingers curled. sanghyuk pretends to sigh, to cover the twitch of his lips. _this again_.

"what is it?"

jaehwan's brings his hands down into his lap, "i'm hungry."

"then why are you telling me and not getting food," he watches the older curl his lip much like an angry puppy would; it's childish, "see who is the hyung now?"

jaehwan smiles wide, and sanghyuk knows he shouldn't have done that.

"you: krong-hyung. you're too scary."

sanghyuk ignores the twisting in his gut at jaehwan calling him _hyung_ , laughs instead, misses jaehwan lunging towards him and planting long fingers into his sides; tickling.

he squawks, cursing, nearly falling off the couch but jaehwan straddling his thighs has him in place. he retaliates by shoving his clammy hands up jaehwan's night shirt and delighting in the shriek; using that as leverage to buck jaehwan off and roll them over, pinning his wrists to the cushions.

sanghyuk's about to unleash his Tickling Fury, jaehwan giggling and teary-eyed, when fingers rake down his back and he straightens like a bow again, but this time he falls to the ground with a loud thud. he groans.

wonshik walks by him with a snort hidden behind his hand, "sorry, couldn't resist."

jaehwan's head pokes out over the couch, he rests his chin in his palm, impish grin still in place, "you're so fun to bug."

**Author's Note:**

> * you can also find and talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/jeodoboleo) and [tumblr](http://www.jeodoboleo.tumblr.com/)!~  
> * comments (and kudos) are appreciated and encourage me to post more! ♡♡♡


End file.
